Along with the developments of mobile communication technologies, functions of mobile terminals become more and more powerful. By means of Instant Messaging (IM) tools in the mobile terminals, users may receive and send texts, pictures, and chat with other network users etc. As an Instant Messaging (IM) tools, WeChat have been accepted by more and more mobile communication users. Users of the WeChat may establish a chat group to communicate with friends in real time.
When establishing a chat group by using the WeChat, the user has to firstly select group members from contacts of the user, and then the user may initiate the chat group including the user and the selected group members. If the user needs to invite WeChat users which are not the contacts of the user, the user has to firstly add the WeChat users as contacts one by one, selects each group member from all contacts, and initiate the chat group finally.
As can be seen, the conventional operations performed when establishing the chat group is complicated. Especially, when the users of WeChat clients in the chat group to be established are together, e.g. when the user met his friends, it is more inconvenient for the user to establish a chat group for the friends around him.
In summary, the conventional solutions at least have the following defects: the operations for establishing the chat group is complicated, the procedure for establishing the chat group inconvenient for the user, and experiences of the user is not good especially when the user wants to invite friends around him to the group chat.